Bronzer
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Tu comptes bronzer ?" "Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?" Gokudera ne sut dire ce qui le surprenait le plus: que le délégué le materne de cette façon ou le fait qu'il le trouvât adorable. 1859, OS


Voilà la lettre B de la suite de drabbles ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, celui-ci est trop long pour être appelé 'drabble' alors je l'ai posté à part. A croire que certains mots inspirent plus que d'autres !

Les personnages cités ci-dessous sont la propriété exclusive d'Akira Amano, je me contente de faire joujou avec. Veuillez m'excuser pour le côté cheesy de la chose, seulement mon manque quasi-constant de 1859 me pousse à en faire n'importe quoi ! J'espère que ça plaira quand même à quelques-uns d'entre vous !

* * *

Le bébé avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent à la plage tous ensemble afin de "resserrer les liens qui les unissaient comme une famille". Bon gré mal gré, tous avaient fini par accepter et se rendaient vers l'immense parasol qu'avaient planté Bianchi et Reborn, arrivés plus tôt dans la matinée afin de leur trouver un bon emplacement.

Les adolescents eurent vite fait de se débarrasser des t-shirts et shorts superflus et de se jeter à l'eau en criant. Tous à l'exception près de Kyouya et Hayato; si l'un trouvait ces jeux d'eau particulièrement puérils, l'autre avait surtout envie de paresser un peu. Ils avaient dut se lever tôt ce matin-là car la route était longue, de plus il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil avant une heure avancée de la nuit, ce qui avait considérablement réduit son temps de sommeil. Alors, allongé sur le dos, il se prélassait sans crainte étant donné que sa demi-sœur était partie à la chasse aux coquillages avec l'homme de sa vie. Resté seul en compagnie du gardien du Nuage, Gokudera ne pouvait rêver mieux: le calme régnait en maître dans les environs, les touristes bien trop effrayés par le regard assassin du chef du comité de discipline pour se poser trop près.

Les discussions et les cris des enfants se mêlaient au son apaisant des vagues dont l'odeur était apportée par un vent frais qui venait jouer avec les cheveux des baigneurs, cadre idéal de vacances. Hibari se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir gardé son débardeur, il n'aimait pas le soleil de toute façon. Le bras droit de Tsunayoshi, quant à lui, se délectait de cette brise légère qui rendait la chaleur de l'astre de jour presque inoffensive. Tout à leurs pensées, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait enclin à engager la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes néanmoins, le brun rompit le silence: jetant au métis étalé en pleine lumière de tout son long un œil désapprobateur, il pouvait déjà imaginer les rougeurs dues aux morsures des ultraviolets et cela le démangeait rien que d'y penser. Pouvoir lézarder ainsi était considéré comme agréable par la plupart des herbivores, mais rares ceux qui prenaient au sérieux le cancer de la peau. Fronçant les sourcils, il finit par demander:

"Tu comptes bronzer ?"

Celui qui manipulait la dynamite lui lança un regard surpris; depuis quand le terrible Hibari Kyouya posait-il des questions si stupides ? Pris de court, il répondit dans un geste évasif:

"Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?"

Il avait légèrement hésité à demander, mais rien ne semblait avoir mis le préfet de mauvaise humeur, aussi ne voyait-il aucun risque à le questionner également.

"Tu n'as pas mis de crème solaire, c'est dangereux."

Gokudera ne sut dire ce qui le surprenait le plus: que le délégué le materne de cette façon ou qu'il le trouvât adorable. D'un côté comme d'un autre, cela portait à croire que les deux adolescents venaient de changer de dimension et se trouvaient dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

"Je trouve ça un peu inutile, malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent nous montrer à la télé y'en a pas une plus efficace que l'autre et puis ça colle, c'est poisseux, je déteste ça."

Le maître de Hibird leva les yeux au ciel. C'est fou ce que le smokin' bomb pouvait agir comme un gamin, par moments.

"Dans ce cas-là, tu ferais mieux de te mettre sous le parasol." Offrit-il en désignant une place près de lui.

Alors là, il n'en revenait tout bonnement pas: il lui accordait même le droit de s'installer sur son territoire, en plein dans son espace vital! Hayato pourrait même s'en vanter auprès de ses petits-enfants plus tard, aussi ne se le fit-il pas dire deux fois et se vautra aux côtés de son partenaire de crime.

"On est bien, ici. Je piquerais bien un roupillon, moi."  
"Avec tout ce bruit ? Impossible pour moi."

Celui aux cheveux argentés eut un sourire en se rappelant à quel point son homologue avait un sommeil léger. Croisant les bras derrière sa tête, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air marin.

"C'est parce que tu essayes trop d'oublier le bruit. Concentre-toi jusqu'à ce que tu entendes les mouettes."

Le japonais s'exécuta, bien qu'il doutât de l'efficacité d'un tel conseil. Dix minutes plus tard, il s'était assoupi sans même s'en rendre compte.

En revenant des vagues, les autres membres de la famille Vongola ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri face au spectacle des deux garçons endormis côte à côte, la peau moite de leur bras les collant l'un à l'autre. Le sourire de Tsuna faiblit quelque peu lorsqu'il considéra les punitions auxquelles s'exposait Lambo en les couvrant de sable de cette façon.


End file.
